In an emergency situation, time and information are of critical importance. Various individuals in an organization need to receive information relating to the time and place an emergency occurred and who was involved in the emergency so that the situation can be assessed properly. Currently, numerous types of emergency monitoring systems exist such as 911 call centers. These centers are equipped to receive emergency notifications and to send help. However, secondary notification of an emergency is outside the scope of a 911 call center's capabilities.
Currently, secondary notification of an emergency currently occurs via word of mouth or through complex call chains established and managed by an organization. However, these types of secondary notification systems require input from individuals and are inefficient. For example, when a 911 call is placed on a conventional phone system, the message is forwarded to a 911 call center which queries a ALI database to determine the location of the caller. Therefore, information concerning the caller is not transferred to individuals in the organization. It would be beneficial to have a secondary notification system that does not require external input from a individual.